Kingdom Hearts love story
by Leekoe
Summary: This story is what happens when orginization members need to go to school. Will they find true love? Or will they find drama? Two normal girls get to know them. Will they cause them to stray from there missions or will they make it easier? Read & comment
1. Chapter 1: The third day of summer

Leekoe: The beginning!

Chiyoko: I'm not in this chapter.

Takeo: I am!

Leekoe: Disclaimer time! I only own my characters and I am so sorry for any OC's!

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning the third day of summer and I was happy… 5 months of summer and 7 months of school… doesn't sound great but to everyone on this island we love it. I jump out of bed and start looking at my room I see it's covered in marine biology books and other books on water and I see my pet fishes looking at me. I grab the food for them and feed them I said "Why did I get you guys… you love meat and are aware of the outside world and you get real meat after I go fishing…"<p>

They looked at me after I said 'Fishing' I said "Yes I'm going fishing in the secret spot today."

They started swimming around with joy I asked "Can you wait till dinner time?"

They looked at me and nodded. I said "See you at 6:00."

I left my room and went down stairs and my Mom said "Good morning Takeo! Having breakfast today?"

I nodded and said "You bet! Oh and I'm going fishing today."

Mom gave me pancakes and said "You'll be taking some up to your room?"

I nodded and my Dad said "For some reason every time I go up there I never smell fish… but… I do smell water… fishy water."

I was getting nervous thinking "CRAP! THEY KNOW ABOUT NICOLE, BETA, PARA, AND OCHO!"

My Dad shrugged and said "I must be imagining it since I think there are fish in there."

I thought "Yes he thinks that… they're safe… for now."

Dad looked at the time and stood up and said "Time for work…"

He left and Mom said to me the minute the door closed "Okay… Why do you have 4 fish in your room?"

I said "I don't know what you're talking about…"

She said "You know better than to lie to me…"

I said "Ugh… Why are you always assuming I have some kind of 'pet'?"

She said "I'm your mother you've been trying to get a pet since you were three."

I said "Fine… I have 4 fish… but they are very low maintenance!"

She asked "Is that why you go fishing?"

I nodded and said "Oh look at the time I got to go meet Chiyoko!" I ran out avoiding any more questions.

I arrived at the beach and I was of course early. I sat on the sand waiting. I watched the waves go in and out. I thought "The water is always so calm… why can't everyone be like that?"

I heard someone say behind me "Early as usual?"

I turned to see the lifeguard who is always on duty. His name was Rio. I nodded and said "Yeah… you'd think I would learn by now…"

He said jokingly as he sat next to me "You won't… your too hard headed."

I punched his arm and said "Not funny! Chiyoko is just…"

He asked "Your only friend?"

I said "NO! She's just…"

He said "I thought so… you've lived here your whole life and you only have one friend…"

I said "Don't you count as a friend?"

He said "I'm the lifeguard… I have to be friends with everyone."

I said "I hate you…"

He said standing up "Eh… you say that everyday… yet you still come." He walked away to his post.

* * *

><p>Leekoe: Well, well, well, Takeo… looks like some one likes you?<p>

Takeo: *blushes* shut up!

Chiyoko: Rio so loves you!

Takeo: *blushing harder*Shut up both of you!

Leekoe: Bye people!


	2. Chapter 2: Taunting attack

Leekoe: Hum interesting right?

Takeo & Chiyoko: *nods*

Leekoe: I own nothing! I wish owned kingdom hearts! But mainly I want them to make a freaking movie!

* * *

><p>I sat there for another hour and then someone in a black cloak came up to me and said "Excuse me… do you know where I can find some water?"<p>

I said sarcastically rolling my eyes "Oh I don't know we're on a beach… Hm… I can't think of any water source…"

The person said "You brat I meant fresh water!"

I said standing about a foot shorter than the person "Why would I tell a stranger?"

He made a weird warp gun appear I said "The Warp gun? … Oo so scary."

Chiyoko called my name. I turned to see her running I yelled "Chiyoko! Over here!"

I waved at her. I turned and saw the person was gone I said "That's… odd…"

She came up with her sketch pad and said "Hey what's up?"

I said "Uhm… well… nothing really talked to the lifeguard…"

She said "Like you do every day?"

I nodded and she said "Oo you like him!"

I said "He starts the conversations!"

She said "Sure he does… sure."

I mumbled "I don't like that stupid jock."

She said "But he really likes you… why do you think he shows up 2 hours before his shift really starts…"

I shrugged and said "I don't know he's stupid?"

She slapped the back of my head and said "No because he wants to talk to you… alone."

I said "Well he can talk to me anytime my parents love him."

She said "Yes but he wants to talk just to you and only you."

I shrugged and said "But I don't like him that way…"

She said "Then tell him."

I said "But I like talking to him everyday… I'm not totally alone for like 3 hours."

She said "Well then wake up later."

I said "No then who will feed Nicole, Beta, Para, and Ocho?"

She said "They can wait a few hours…"

I said "Have you met them?"

She nodded and showed me a picture she drew of them. I nodded and said "They need to be fed at least 2 times a day. Once in the morning, once at night. It has become routine."

She sighed and said "You are so stubborn."

I said "Not stubborn just… stuck in my ways…"

She sighed and said putting her sketch pad down "Whatever…"

We sat there for a few hours then I saw a piece of paper sticking out of her sketch pad and I took it out. It was a drawing of a guy with red spiky hair, turquoise eyes, black triangles under his eyes and a smirk across his face. He also wore a black cloak. I said in a taunting tone "Who's this? I've never seen him on the island…"

She looked at me and was horrified and yelled trying to get the drawing back "GIVE IT BACK!"

I said "Only if you tell me who he is…"

She tried and eventually said "Fine I'll tell you…"

I gave her back the drawing and she said "His name is Axel… He doesn't live on the island… I see him in my dreams all the time."

I said "You… like a dream person…"

She nodded and said "I know I shouldn't… but… I can't help it…"

I said "It's alright all girls have dreams of their perfect guy… yours just happens to be him…"

She said "Really? Who is yours?"

I said "I don't know… I haven't really dreamt him up… yet…"

She asked "Well what do you like in a guy?"

I said "Well… let's see… I like a guy who likes music and can play music, I would like him to be taller than me, likes water, and doesn't mind if I ignore him once in a while."

She nodded and said "Well… you aren't very demanding… but most guys on the island are the same height as you or shorter… also they want your undivided attention all the time and can't play music."

I said "I know I haven't found him yet."

I looked at the time it was about 4:00pm I said "Well got to go fishing for 2 hours."

She said "Okay see you later."

I walked to my secret fishing spot… my cave waterfall.

* * *

><p>Leekoe: You guys taunt each other a lot.<p>

Takeo: She started it!

Chiyoko: No I didn't! You did!

Leekoe: You two don't need to fight it's alright…

Takeo & Chiyoko: We know we know.

Leekoe: Going to take a break I have a lot but hey it's late…


	3. Chapter 3:Present From Demyx

Leekoe: Well there is something going on here…

Takeo:…

Chiyoko: Leekoe owns nothing but her own characters like me and Takeo.

* * *

><p>I arrived and had my fishing stuff. I put bait on the hook and waited watching the bobber. I heard music being played and thought "Odd…"<p>

The bobber went down and I reeled it in it was a big one. I said "Man Nicole, Beta, Para, and Ocho are going to eat well tonight."

I heard someone say "What about you?"

I said putting the fish in the bucket and grabbing a rock "Who said that?"

A guy in a black cloak showed up then I relaxed and said "Oh it's you… I can relax."

He said "What? This is the first time I met you…"

I said "Maybe it's the first time you met me but it's not the first time I met someone like you."

He asked "What do you mean?"

I said baiting my fishing pole "Well earlier today I met someone in a cloak like you." I casted my fishing pole and continued "He wasn't very nice he pulled a gun out… just because I wouldn't tell him where to find a fresh water source."

The bobber went down again and I caught another big one and said "Now my family and I will eat well tonight."

I put the fish in the bucket and said "Good bye stranger."

I started to leave he said "Wait!"

I turned to face him and said "What?"

He said "Can I at least know your name? My name is Demyx."

He took off his hood and he had spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I said "My name is Takeo… don't forget mine and I won't forget yours… okay?"

He said "Okay, Takeo I'll remember your name it's very unique."

I said "Whatever… I need to get home before 6 o'clock."

I walked away with my bucket in hand and thinking of Demyx and what he meant by unique.

I arrived home and said "I got a big fish!"

Mom said "Wonderful!"

Dad said "You have 2 big fish!"

I said "One to bring upstairs Dad and I'll just have leftovers from yesterday… okay?"

Mom nodded and got some of the leftovers out and I set the big fish down on the table and said "Be right back."

I walked upstairs and went to my fish. I said "Hey guys."

They all looked at me and I gave them the fish and sighed. They ate the fish then looked at me concerned. I said "Oh it's nothing guys… just a little… lost in thought… that's all…"

They all went off to do their own thing except Ocho the one I had the longest. I said "It's nothing really Ocho…"

He looked at me and I said "Fine… I met a boy at the Waterfall cave."

Ocho nodded and left me alone.

I went downstairs finished dinner quickly then went back to my room. There was a box on my bed. I asked to no one in particular "Was that here before?"

I hear a male voice from outside say "Nope…"

I run to my window by my bed and see Demyx on the roof. I asked him quietly while sitting on my window seat "What are you doing here?"

He said "I wanted to give you a present."

I asked "Why? We just met like… not even an hour ago!"

He said "I wanted to not forget your name so… I wanted to give you something so I could match a face to your name…"

I opened the present and inside was a tambourine. I asked confused "Why did you give me a Tambourine?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know…" He continued "Anyway got to go."

He left and said "See you tomorrow."

I said "But I… am busy tomorrow…"

I looked at the Tambourine and said "Well… it's not the best present I ever got but it's not the worst."

I crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Leekoe: Oo-la-la<p>

Takeo:*blush* shut up!

Chiyoko: Heh cute!

Leekoe: will post more!


	4. Chapter 4: Boyfriend!

Leekoe & Chiyoko: *ROFLTAO*(Rolling on the floor laughing their $$ off)

Takeo: NOT FUNNY! LEEKOE OWNS NOTHING! *Yells at both Leekoe and Chiyoko telling them to shut up*

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to banging on my window. I thought "Who bangs on windows to talk to someone or to enter a house?"<p>

I went to my window and saw Demyx out there with a guy that looked like Chiyokos drawing. I opened my window and asked "What do you want Demyx?"

He said "I said 'See you tomorrow' and it's tomorrow."

I said "And who is that?"

I pointed at the guy with him. The guy said "My name is Axel got it memorized?"

I said "No…"

He said "Well… get it memorized."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said "Neh!"

Demyx asked "Can we come in?"

I said moving away from the window "Come on in."

Demyx came in then Axel came in then I heard my Dad coming down the hall I said with panic in my voice "GET OUT IF MY DAD SEE'S YOU HE WILL GET HIS SHOTGUN AND KILL YOU!"

I pushed them out my window and sat at my window seat with my marine biology book. My Dad came in and asked "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah I'm just really into this book."

He nodded and said "Breakfast in 5."

I said with a smile "Okay be down in 5."

He left my room and closed the door. I went to my window and I didn't see them. I said out loud "Where did they go?"

I heard Demyx say "Boo…"

I almost fell out my window and looked up and saw him high up on the roof. I said "What the hell Demyx!"

He said "I didn't want to hit the ground."

I looked around and asked "Where is red head?"

He said "You mean Axel?"

I nodded he said "Went out to find someone."

I said "He goes near my friends he dies!"

Demyx asked "Who are your friends?"

I said "If I told you… you would do something and I would be down to no friends."

I retraced into my room and closed the window. Demyx knocked on the window and I ignored him.

I walked over to my fish and fed them. I said "There you guys go."

I fed them they ate up and looked at me hopeful. I said "No fishing today guys… I might stay home today."

They looked sad but got over it when I gave them 4 sardines. I asked "Better?"

They all nodded and swam around.

Demyx was still knocking at my window. I finally took my foil hid it behind my back. I opened the window he said "Hey."

I took my foil pushed his chest and he slid down the roof on his butt. I said "Knock on my window in the morning again and you will see my real anger!"

He said "You aren't really angry now?"

I shook my head and said "This is just a small taste."

I closed my window and went downstairs for breakfast.

While I was eating my eggs Demyx appeared in the kitchen window and was waving my eyes grew wide and I waved back sheepishly. Then Dad comes in and asks "Who are you waving at?"

Before he looked at the window. I pretended to choke on my eggs and fell out of my chair which hurt really badly it was a tile floor… ow… My father rushed to my side worried. "Are you alright?" He asked.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang he stood up and walked to the door and wondered out loud "Who is at the door?"

I thought "Seriously I'm chocking and you're wondering who is at the door? What is wrong with you!"

I sat up and said "No worries dad I survived the chocking of eggs!"

He answered the door and Demyx was at the door. I was shocked to see Demyx at the door. Demyx said "Hello sir. My name is Demyx and…"

Dad asked "Who are you?"

Demyx said "Uhm… I'm your daughter's boyfriend? I hope she's told you about me?"

I did a face palm and Dad looked at me and said "Wait here…"

But before he could go get his shotgun Mom came to the rescue she said "Hello Demyx, welcome to our home, please come in, join us for breakfast, tell us about yourself."

Demyx came in and sat next to me. My Dad sat across from me and Demyx and finally mother came to the table with another plate for Demyx and she sat down. I said through clenched teeth "What brings you here this morning, dear?"

He said "Well Starfish" he put his arm around my shoulder and continued "I wanted to meet your family you told me so much about them."

My Dad asked angrily "Oh what has she told you?"

He started listing things I knew but did not tell him…that was a very awkward time for me. Then Mom asked in a dreamy state "So how did you two meet?"

I thought for a second and said "At school?"

Demyx said "Yeah we met in music class I serenaded her with my Sitar."

I thought "They aren't going to buy that you idiot! They aren't that dumb!"

My mother clasped her hands together and said "Oh that must have surprised our little Takeo!"

I said "Yeah it sure did… but I couldn't resist his music…"

Dad nodded and said "I respect a man of the arts… but not as much as I respect a man in sports… what sports do you play Demyx?"

I said "He plays… uh… uhm… what sport did you play again Demy? You never invite me to your games."

I laughed nervously. He said "Water polo?"

A smile made its way across my Dads face he said with a hearty laugh "Well now that's a sport I love! Takeo, I met your mother through Water polo you know!"

I said "Yeah Dad you have told me every Sunday night when you try to convince me to try out."

I said "Oh well look at the time we got to go!"

I ran off holding Demyx's hand trying to get as far away from my house as I could. We made it to the beach and I asked him "Why did you tell my Dad you were my boyfriend? He was about to go get his shotgun!"

He said "I don't know I couldn't think of anything else."

I sighed and said "Whatever now we got to go along with this charade…"

Demyx said "But how am I going to get on the Water polo team?"

I said "Oh I can get you on the Water polo team I know the captain very well…"

* * *

><p>Leekoe: Weellll… looks like there's something going on…<p>

Takeo: My dad would have killed Demyx I don't think you want someone to die in your story!

Chiyoko: True…

Leekoe: Well G2G bye!


	5. Chapter 5: TidBit Chapter

Leekoe: This is just tid-bit not important

Takeo: Then why put it in?

Leekoe: Idk…

* * *

><p>We went to the life guard station I called up "Hey Rio!"<p>

He looked down and said "Oh Takeo be down in a minute."

He climbed down the ladder and asked "What's up… and who is that?"

He pointed a Demyx I said "Well what's up is I need you to put this guy on the Water polo team."

Rio asked "Why?"

I said "Long story… he needs to be on the team to fill a promise he made to his grandpa before he… left the living…"

Rio said "Oh… okay dude you're on the Water polo team."

He said "Thanks… uhm Rio right?"

He nodded and asked "What's your name?"

Demyx said "I'm Demyx."

Rio said "Nice to meet you… now I need to get back on duty."

I said "Talk to you later Rio."

We walked away and Demyx said "Why did you use the sob story?"

I said "Rio is a sucker for a good sob story…"

I saw Chiyoko I called "Chiyoko! Hey Chiyoko!"

She looked my way and waved my over. I said "Come on Demyx if you're going to be my fake boyfriend you got to meet my friend."

He said "Uh okay?"

When we got there I saw Axel there lying in the sun. I sat in the sand with Demyx right next to me; Chiyoko asked "Who is that? I don't remember Rio getting a makeover…"

Demyx said "I'm not Rio I'm Demyx and I'm now on the water polo team… when is school anyway?"

I said "You're going to have to wait a few months… its summer vacation."

Axel said "Well if it's summer vacation… we can hang out on the beach every day."

The entire summer I spent hanging out mostly with Demyx trying to keep the charade up. About 3 months before school started Chiyoko asked me and Demyx if we would like to go on a double date with her and Axel.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko: Yay Axel!<p>

Takeo: *Glare*…

Leekoe: Well not my best not my worst… enjoy the chapters to come!


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date

Leekoe: Okay double date

Chiyoko: Yay!

Takeo: *grumble*...

Leekoe: I own nothing but my characters

* * *

><p>We were going to go to this new restaurant that opened last month. I was in my room reading one of my Marine biology books and my Mom knocked on my door I said "Come in."<p>

She came in and said "Hi my little Takeo… don't you have a date tonight?"

I nodded putting my book down and said "Yep it's a double date to be exact."

She asked "Who are you going with?"

I said "Chiyoko and her boyfriend."

I stood up, I was wearing some sweats. Mom said "You aren't wearing that on your double date are you?"

I shrugged and said "Why not?"

She said "You need to look nice when you go out with your boyfriend what if he dresses all nice and you look like… that."

I shrugged and said "If he really likes me he won't care what I wear."

She said "I know but at least" she went to my closet and pulled out my ocean blue dress "wear this with your nice sapphire blue boots."

I said "But mom… that's way to girly!"

She said "You're wearing it or you're not going out."

I said "Fine…"

Mom left the room and I closed my door. I looked at my window and closed the curtain and started taking off my sweats as I was taking off my sweatshirt I heard knocking on my window. I looked and noticed I didn't close my curtains all the way. I blushed like crazy and Demyx was too. I threw on my sweatshirt and I grabbed my foil and opened the window and he slid down the roof on his butt. I said "Pervert!"

He said "I came to pick you up."

He was wearing a very nice suit. I said "You go to the front door and knock. You don't come to the window and knock!"

He said "Okay… I'll go down to the door and knock."

He went down to the front door and I closed my window and closed the curtains all the way. I got out of my sweats and put on my dress and boots.

My Dad called up "Takeo! Demyx is here!"

I said "Be down in a minute!"

I brushed my hair real quick and ran down the stairs. I said "Hi Demyx."

He had a light blush and said "You look nice Takeo."

I said with a smile "Thanks you look good too."

Mom said "Pictures!"

I said "Ah Mom no!"

She already had the camera out. I thought "Crap… I always have red eyes in any picture with or without the flash…"

Demyx put his arm around my shoulder and smiled I smiled as well with my deep blue clutch. She took the picture she said "Oh perfect now just do a funny pose!"

I couldn't think of a funny pose but before I knew it he had his Sitar out and acted like a rocker and I did a rocker pose. She took a picture. My Mom laughed and said "That was adorable!"

My Dad said "Demyx be good to our little Takeo bring her back by 11:00."

Demyx said "Yes sir. I will have her back by then."

We walked to Chiyokos house to pick up her and Axel. They were outside, Axel in a nice suit similar to Demyx's and Chiyoko in a purple dress and violet high heels (a good weapon if needed) and a black clutch with an Amethyst stone on it. I said "Wow Chiyoko you look good."

Chiyoko said "You look so… girly… that is so weird!"

I smiled and said "I wanted to wear sweats."

Chiyoko said "That sounds more like you."

I said "You guys ready to go?"

They nodded and we started toward the restaurant.

We got to the restaurant it was called 'Knights Victory'. It's a mix of Victorian and middle Ages in design but the food is all modern with Victorian/Middle Ages names. We got a table and it was quiet for a while. Then Chiyoko asked "So are you 2 going out? How did you guys meet?"

I blushed slightly. Demyx said "Well… you could say we are going out…"

I said "Yeah… you could say that…but at the same time you could say we're not."

Chiyoko was very confused. I said "I'll explain it later."

She nodded and said "Okay."

We ordered our food. Demyx and Axel seemed to be having a secret conversation. I got bored very quickly. I sat there thinking "I wish I was at my waterfall cave fishing… I could catch a fish faster than the food could get here."

Chiyoko said "Hey, Takeo… you okay? You look sort of out of it."

I nodded and said "Yeah… just bored wishing I was fishing…"

She said "Oh can you explain what we were talking about earlier."

I nodded and said "You see…" over the next half hour I explained that we met when I was fishing… he came over to my house and told my Dad who he was or something he said he was my boyfriend and now we have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Chiyoko said "Oh now I understand your situation… but your Dad hates ever boy on the island except Rio."

I said "Add 1. He likes Demyx too."

Chiyoko looked shocked and asked "How did that happen?"

I said "He's artistic and on the Water polo team."

She said "Oh that explains it. Your mom's hopeless romantic personality, your Dad's 'I met your mother through water polo' story. But of course I and your mom talk a lot."

I sighed thinking "Does the Hopeless Romantic gene skip a generation?"

Finally our food came I thought "Oh my gosh! I would have caught at least 12 fish if the fishing was bad."

I had a burger, Chiyoko had steak, Axel had steak as well, and Demyx had fish… I'm sick of fish so, yeah I didn't order it. We all finished our food within an hour. It was time to pay. Each of us had to pay for what we ate. I paid for my burger, Demyx paid for his fish, Chiyoko paid for her steak, and Axel… Axel smiled sheepishly and said "I forgot my wallet… Chiyoko can you pay for me this one time?"

Chiyoko sighed and paid for his steak as well.

We left quickly and were outside in no time. I said "We shall never go here again! Who is with me?"

Everyone raised their hand. I nodded and said "Okay let's start heading back home."

* * *

><p>Leekoe: Unsecessful double date!<p>

Chiyoko: I had to pay for Axel...

Takeo: whatever...

Axel: aw comeon Chiyoko I'll pay you back *Hugs her*

Chiyoko: You know this won't last much longer. Leekoe...

Leekoe: Bye peoples!


	7. Chapter 7: Almost First Kiss

Leekoe: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chiyoko & Leekoe & Axel & Demyx: *all back away*

Leekoe: hehehe I own my own characters sorry for the characters that are OC.

* * *

><p>On the way home Axel said "So about that picture…"<p>

Chiyoko glares at him. "I already told you, I'm not going to unless you're serious!"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I am serious! About getting that picture…"

Axel eyes dulled and a mischievous smile grew on his face. Chiyoko groaned and punched his arm. "You know what? I don't think this is going to work out."

Chiyoko said quietly. Axel rolled his eyes and mumbled "Prude…"

Chiyoko gasped. "I am not! I just like to wait!" She exclaimed.

I looked at them strange. They argued for a couple of minutes, and then separated.

We walked home Demyx and I were talking. I said "That was a weird fight they were having…"

Demyx said "Yeah it was. What do you think it was about?"

I shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine."

We talked about this till we were in front of my house. I said as we stood at my front door "Thanks for the date… although the service was horrible."

Demyx said rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah no problem… next time you choose the location."

I smiled and said "Deal."

I felt the erg to get closer to him. I had never had this feeling before. We got closer to each other our lips almost touched. Then, Dad opened the door and I stood up straight immediately so did Demyx. I said "Hi Daddy!" while thinking "We're so screwed!"

Demyx said "Hello sir."

Dad said "What were you two doing?"

Demyx said "Oh uh…"

I said "He was about to tell me a secret… right Demyx?"

He nodded and leaned over and whispered in my ear "Me and Axel are not from this place."

I looked shocked and said "S-see Dad… h-he t-told me an s-secret."

Dad crossed his arms. Mom came and said "Honey! Why did you open the door? You should have been patient."

He said "It's almost eleven. Takeo get in here."

I sighed and gave Demyx a kiss on the cheek and entered my house. Demyx was somewhat shocked but said "Good bye sir. Good bye madam. Good bye Takeo."

He walked away.

* * *

><p>Leekoe: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Takeo: and I am in trouble thanks alot Leekoe...

Chiyoko: and I lost my boyfriend!

Leekoe: Bye peoples I was evil this chapter...


	8. Chapter 8: Sneaking out

Leekoe: Takeo have anything to say?

Takeo: *Nods* Start reviewing people!

* * *

><p>My Dad closed the door and said "Go to your room and go to bed… Now!"<p>

I said "Yes Daddy…"

I went to my room and got into my pajamas. I sighed thinking "I'm in trouble…"

I heard knocking on my window. I thought "Please be Demyx!"

I came to the window and it was Demyx. I opened my window and said "Hi Demyx…"

I felt a knot in my stomach when I talked to him. Demyx said "Hi Takeo… want to go to the waterfall cave?"

I said "Dad would kill me… of course I have snuck out before… why not… just give me a second."

I put pillows and a lot of other stuff on my bed. I said as I covered the pillows and other stuff "Ready to go."

I didn't take anything with me except my cell phone. We were at the cave I said with a sigh "This is the first time I've snuck out in 10 years."

Demyx took out his Sitar I asked "Where do you keep that!"

He said "I can summon it. Don't ask any more questions about my Sitar and just listen."

The music was soft and we were sitting on the most comfortable rock. I rested my head on his shoulder as I listened. I felt very sleepy as he played it was a soft slow song. I was trying to stay awake. A few hours later I asked with a yawn "What time is it?"

Demyx looked at me and said standing up "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

I nodded with a yawn. I said "I don't think I can walk…"

Demyx chuckled and said "At least try."

I complained "But I'm tired!"

He sighed and picked me up bridal style. I said "Thank you Demy…"

He chuckled slightly as he carried me to my house and into my room. He placed me on my bed after he pushed all the stuff off. He said "Good night Takeo."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek I said "Good night Demy…" I passed out.

* * *

><p>Leekoe: I will put up the next chapter when I get at least 3 reviews.<p>

Everyone: *Nods*

Demyx: Don't forget you'll mention the first three to review in the next chapter.

Leekoe:Oh correct... PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9: Glasses a shameful secret

Leekoe: Peoples really! i told you people i would wait for 3 reviews but i got annoyed and far in the story so i added one.

Takeo: and the 2 reviewers are *drum roll* Alura Avaleen Lorenza Madeira!

Leekoe: Thank you two for reviewing and in future chapters Alura is going to have her own character because she asked if she could have one. And since she was my first reviewer i accepted.

Takeo: Leekoe doesn't own kingdom hearts.

* * *

><p>So, now let's fast forward 3 months. It's the day before school starts. I was packing my backpack with the supplies I would need. There was a knocking at my window I sighed thinking "Demy, you idiot."<p>

I went to the window and of course it was Demyx. I asked "What do you want?"

He said "Just wanted to come by say hi and wondering if you had any… extra school supplies."

I nodded with a smile and asked "What do you need?"

He said rubbing the back of his neck "Almost everything."

I said "I don't think I have that many supplies."

I searched my room and said "Huh… I do…"

I handed him a backpack full of supplies. I said "Your welcome Demyx."

He said "Thank you and see you tomorrow at school."

I said seeing him leave "Wait, your forgetting something."

He asked "What?"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I needed to do that so I won't forget that I'm your 'girlfriend'."

He said "Oh… right…"

He left with a small wave. I sat in my room and said "Can't keep up… with my secret…"

I looked at my nightstand and it was blurry. I said "Stupid contacts… how did they fall in my fish tank?"

I looked at my tank but it was only a blur. I asked myself "Where did I put my glasses again?"

I looked in a random drawer and found my old glasses case. I opened it and put them on. Everything was clear. I said "I hate my glasses."

They were rimless and seemed like they weren't there. I looked at my tank and saw Ocho with a mischievous smile. I said "Now that I think about it… you were the one who made a splash."

Ocho swam around in circles. I sighed and grabbed a book on how water can be changed quickly. I was reading it on my window seat. I heard a knock on my door I asked putting my glasses in my glasses case "Who is it?"

I heard "Chiyoko."

I said hiding my glasses case "Come in."

Chiyoko came in and said "You ready for school?"

I said "No…"

She asked "Why?"

I said "I lost something…"

Chiyoko said "What is it? I'll help you find it!"

I said "Uhm… it's 2 items and it's a secret from you and everyone else besides those in my family."

She asked "What? You can tell me you know that."

I sighed took out my glasses case and said "My contacts."

Chiyoko asked sitting in shock "You need contacts?"

I nodded ashamed I hid it from her. She asked "Where did you lose them?"

I said "In my fish tank."

She said "Oh… just wear your glasses."

I looked at my glasses case and said "No… I hate them!"

I threw my case on my bed. Chiyoko opened the case and said "But they're cute!"

She handed me my glasses. I sighed and put them on and said "I hate these!"

She said "Just wear them till you get new contacts."

I said "That will happen after my next eye appointment in 6 months."

She said "Oh…"

I said "I need to go for a walk…"

I started to walk out and Chiyoko followed. I got down stairs, glasses still on. Mom said not looking away from the stove "Takeo, you ready for school?"

I said "No."

Mom asked "Why?"

Dad said "Because she is wearing glasses."

I said "Yeah."

Mom asked looking at me "Where did your contacts go?"

I said "I dropped them… sorry."

Dad sighed and said "You know we won't be able to get another pair for 6 months."

I said with a sigh "I know."

Mom said cheerfully "Well now you can wear your glasses! You look so nice with them on."

I grumbled "Why me?"

I walked out hoping I could just escape this place. "I wish there was a way to start over…"

I thought hoping it would come true before school started. We reached the beach and I took my glasses off and put them in my glasses case. Chiyoko said as we walked toward the lifeguard station "You know you should wear those are you near sighted or far sighted?"

I said crossing my arms pouting in a way "None of your business!"

She said "Come on, you just told me a huge secret and you won't add details?"

I said with a confident nod "Yep."

Chiyoko was about to pout but saw something then yelled "DEMYX!"

I thought "Crap I can't run to him like she is going to… Demy will be so mad at me…"

Chiyoko ran off and all I saw was her blur along with two other blurs. I reached them some time later and for the most part I could see Demyx. I'm far and near sighted but I can see close up better than far away but… my vision is screwed up. Demyx asked concerned "What took so long?"

I said "I just felt like walking today."

He said "Well Chiyoko ran over here even if she wanted to walk."

This went on for a bit. Chiyoko yelled at me "Just tell him!"

I glared at her unsure if I was looking directly at her or if I was looking at Axel. Demyx asked me "What does she want you to tell me Starfish?"

I said panicky "Oh nothing Demy…"

I thought "I hate these stupid nicknames 'Starfish' what kind of nickname is that?"

Demyx saw something and tried to grab my glasses case we both fought over it for some time. But I eventually let go knowing I wasn't going to win the battle. He opened it and asked "You need glasses?"

I nodded even more ashamed of myself for keeping it from my fake boyfriend. He put them on my face and I threw them off instantly and said "I don't need them."

I walked a few steps and ran into the lifeguard station and said "Ow…"

Demyx said "I think you need them."

He tried putting the glasses back on my face but the minute they were on my face they were on the ground and I said again "I don't need them."

I walked a bit more a tripped over a rock. He repeated "I think you need them."

This time when he put them on me held them on while I was trying to take them off. He said "Just wear them for the rest of the day okay?"

I growled "NO!" This went on for a while let's fast forward just about an hour… or so… I yelled "Fine I'll wear them!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. Demy squatted in front of me and had a cheesy smile. I asked annoyed "What are you smiling at?"

He laughed and said "You're cute when you pout. Especially with glasses on."

I said "You don't have to act Axel and Chiyoko know we're not really dating."

He said "I know I'm practicing like you did earlier."

* * *

><p>Leekoe: Okay maybe it isn't a shameful secret... but she kept it from her best friend!<p>

Chiyoko: and her fake boyfriend.

Leekoe: Also i have a question for you people... do you think Ocho wanted to make Takeo lose her glasses?

Takeo: I'm about ready to realse that fish into the ocean.

Leekoe: Takeo don't... okay people i will wait for one review... ONE... this is a much simpler task... i will put thier name in the next chapter. i will also except reviews from the other 2 i menchend earlier... oh and Aluras character shows up later. Bye peoples!


End file.
